


Jinxed

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haikyuu Quest-ish Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has never failed to seduce his victims until he meets a certain dark mage who dares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinxed

**Author's Note:**

> here we go, happy birthday joanna!! this is a clusterfuck of headcanons we had together in the fhq setting but i changed so much that it's almost an independant au wow. so please note that certain details will remind you of the fhq setting but it follows in absolutely no way the canon fhq occurences! i hope you will enjoy this, princess, have a nice day filled with oikuro and everything that makes you happy!

He opens his eyes and snickers. “Your tricks aren’t working on me, _Grand King_. Do you think I haven’t heard? Do you think I don’t know? I’ve been waiting for you.”

Oikawa flinches as he realizes that his victim hasn’t been sleeping at all. He has been fooled, for the first time. But how? His lullabies have always worked, there hasn’t been a single traveler who hasn’t fallen asleep by the sound of his voice in the distance.

As if the other is reading his mind, a grin spreads on his face, broad enough to make Oikawa shiver in something he hasn’t felt in a long time. Something resembling fear. And excitement. Perhaps both. “Don’t try to bewitch a dark mage, King.”

A dark mage, huh. What a terrible match-up. A dry laugh comes out of Oikawa’s throat as he tries to keep calm enough to reply. He won’t panic. What for? He has gotten the dark mage pinned down to the ground, Oikawa’s entire weight on the other’s body, hands tightly wrapped around the sorcerer’s wrists. He doesn’t fight back. Unsettling.

“You said you have been waiting for me but for that you look rather unprepared,” Oikawa says and ignores the way his voice gets stuck in his throat as he tries to smirk to fake confidence. This has never happened. This does not go as calculated. But it is still in the realm of possibility. There is a way out.

The mage snorts and Oikawa deemed it impossible for his grin to widen, his eyes glistening in an eerie red even in the darkness of the night. “Maybe I simply enjoy being assaulted while pretending to be asleep. So what are you doing? Trying to sing me to sleep again and biting me to suck out my blood?”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “You seem to confuse me with someone else. The bloodsucker is not me, it is that pretty boy from the village pretending to be a merchant.”

He isn’t necessarily relieved about the sorcerer mixing him up with that bloodthirsty vampire pretending to be an honourable human, helping travelers to find their way to their destinations. Except they never do. They get lost and the merchant feeds on them at night. It’s a clever trick. Oikawa guesses they all simply want to survive. And he is barely one to judge.

“Oh,” the mage exclaims and his grin drops. He appears to be genuinely bewildered. “Seriously? Thought he was one of the good guys, he looks so… pure? You know, kind of not like the guy who would do such a thing.”

“Yes, well, you are wrong. I have seen him on my nightly adventures around here sometimes. We are not what you would refer to as friends but he knows my secret and I know his. We help each other out in need. I let the travelers he sends to the forest fall into a deep slumber and he leaves me some of them unscathed. It is a give and take, we do not have much of choice there.”

The sorcerer adjusts his position beneath Oikawa, still not attempting to wriggle out of his admittingly weak grip, and nods. “I suppose so. But who would have thought… I always thought these guys don’t walk in daylight?”

For a second, Oikawa forgets he is supposed to see a victim in the person he has pinned down to the ground. The situation feels too nonchalant for what it is supposed to be. This guy is dangerous. Less because of the powers he hasn’t used yet but more for trying to make Oikawa feel comfortable around him. And it working in such a short span of time. Ridiculous.

“You are forgetting what is happening here, it seems,” Oikawa hisses - more to remind himself rather than the sorcerer whose grin reappears, even wider than before. He tightens the grip around the wizard’s wrists and earns another snort.

“Oh no, I don’t. You did. But you know, I didn’t think that out of the creatures there were rumours about, the Grand King would be the one fucking humans in their sleep. Isn’t that kind of a nasty hobby you have there?” he purrs and it makes Oikawa feel sick. Never mind the feeling he had before, this sort of person is the one his parents used to warn him about. This mage is probably worse than both him and the vampire together. What a mess.

He grits his teeth and squeezes the sorcerer’s wrists but he doesn’t seem to care much. Of course not. Instead, the smirk grows wider even and Oikawa feels more insecure. He is probably bluffing. There is no way he is weaker than a low-class dark mage. Perhaps his lullaby just didn’t reach him. Perhaps he was too far away. There is nothing to worry about.

Oikawa lets out a deep sigh. “False rumours, mind you. I do sleep with people but they are not asleep during the act for your information. That would be rather… ludicrous.”

“Oh? Then why the lullaby?” the sorcerer asks and raises an eyebrow.

“Humans are easier to seduce once they have had sultry dreams about you. Feeding on their dreams beforehand gives me extra power and control over them. We all have to survive and sleeping with others happens to be my source of energy. Those are the rules,” Oikawa explains and realizes he has definitely opened up too much to someone he doesn’t even know the name of. Damn. He is supposed to be seducing and it shouldn’t be the other way around. What if the mage enchanted him? What if he is past saving?

“Yet your people have still turned their backs on you. They say they have no king. You’re so tragic, Grand King, you have given up on being human to protect them but they fear you.”

The grin on the mage’s face doesn’t cease, no matter how hard Oikawa squeezes his wrists. The contrary seems to be the case, and it’s frightening. It is going too far. What does he even wish to see? What is his objective? What does he know?

Anger starts building up in Oikawa more than anything else even though he tries not to let it show. He isn’t intimidating the mage for a second and he realizes that, he has realized from the beginning of their conversation. He should have by the time the sorcerer’s eyes opened.

“Do not talk as if you are trying to understand me. Do not talk as if you _know_ me!” he spits as he leans his entire weight onto the mage’s body. It does seem to bother him but he doesn’t try to break free. He still doesn’t. “What possible reason could you have to dare and talk to me like this!? What do you want?!”

This is preposterous. Oikawa tried to control himself. But the uncertainty of what is going on is driving him mad. For the longest time the only conversations he has led were with Shimizu, the succubus he sold his soul to, and her two ridiculous minions taking care of her.

All others he has talked to have been charmed by him. They didn’t love him even though they were sleeping with him. They thought they did as they died. What a sad ending. For each and every single one of them. Oikawa loves the power he has but he hates the price he has to pay for it. He’s been living with this for years and he knows it won’t end anymore. This will be his life. Forever.

The mage’s grin drops and he looks almost sympathetically. It enrages Oikawa. “I heard about the fallen king. I heard you were something else than human. Something evil. But you know, you seem pretty scared to me,” he says and Oikawa is about ram him into the ground harder but he continues talking. “I don’t think you are evil. You are just really tragic and lonely.”

“I do not need your sympathy.” Oikawa seethes with anger as he stares right into the mage’s eyes. The panic has dissolved and for now, he simply wants this person gone. He has done enough damage with his words, much more than Oikawa would ever admit. “If this is why you have come here, to express your unneeded condolences, then you should have stayed in your nice little dark mage school and curse humans you despise. You underestimate me greatly if you think that simply because my lullaby did not work on you, I will not be able to kill you. I do not know you. I could not care less about you. I could kill you with no remorse. I might need to, now that you know so much.”

“There is no need to do that, King. All you want is power, right? That’s the reason you have become a demon. You can charm people. And I can enhance these charming skills. You could get your people back. Your kingdom would love you again. And you would still be powerful. I didn’t plan to come here and stay but I’m tired of tricking people into buying fake charms that are cursed and drain their life energy. It’s working but after I heard you talk, I’m kind of intrigued to help you. Besides, I don’t want to lose my head,” the mage states and his eyes are locked onto Oikawa’s. He means what he says but the last time Oikawa heard similar words, he sold his soul and became a demon. And immortal. And lonely. And not even powerful enough to fend off his kingdom’s threat called Ushijima. An emperor impersonating power and force, an emperor who conquered his kingdom and people.

“You offer me your help?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow and the mage seems to relaxe his formerly tense posture. He must have been scared after all. Maybe they both fight to intimidate the other.

“You can also decline. I’m not going to tell anyone about what you do at night. People are guessing already though I’m sure they think you are the vampire. But I have no interest in wrecking an already broken soul, you know. Wouldn’t be fair. You just want back what has been taken from you, right? Your people, your kingdom? ...Your _friends_?”

Oikawa presses his lips together as the mage stresses the last word with caution and he knows this is just another trap he will walk into. He knows. His fingers clench around the sorcerer’s wrist once more. “Why?”

The mage chuckles. “No real reason. I told you, I’m a dark mage. Working with not-humans is sort of what dark mages do. Plus, I told you about my current business. It works but it’s boring. I’m only doing things I want to do. I had a home, I had friends but I wanted to see the world and try things out. And now I want to help you. Kind of, I guess. What did you say ‘It’s a give and take’? Well, I will offer you my power and my aid, and you let me stay at your castle and meet the other creatures lurking around here. Like that vampire. Or whatever else there might be.”

Oikawa stares into the sorcerer’s face, trying to sort out whether he is lying or not. He probably is, he most likely is but Oikawa’s mind is clouded. Perhaps this is the tiny bit more he needs to get back what he has lost. If he doesn’t take the risk he won’t find out.

“You don’t have to trust me but I have an advantage over anyone else you could have by your side,” the mage says and pushes his upper body off the ground with effort. He leans towards Oikawa’s ear and the sorcerer’s breath makes him shiver. “You don’t have to fuck anyone but me anymore, I will be enough as your power source.”

With a thump, he lets himself fall down to the floor and the smirk on his face is back. Smug and daring. Does he think so highly of himself? Doesn’t he understand what he has been offering? Judging from his words, he understands very well.

“Try me,” the mage sighs and Oikawa knows what he means. He might have fallen now. Oikawa has forgotten to seduce him but perhaps it has worked nonetheless. It must have. How relieving.

“You will die, mage,” Oikawa states but the only response is a snort.

“Try me, Grand King, show me your grandeur.” The sorcerer’s eyes look as clear as the night sky, there is nothing of the usual haziness his victims show. “Let me see if you are good enough to kill me. Your power against mine. If I survive, you will have to take me in.”

For the first time, Oikawa feels like he has reverted. Like he has become human again, vulnerable and stupid and the person right before him is the actual demon. An incubus trying to lure him in. When did they switch roles? Something has gone wrong as the next words roll over Oikawa’s lips.

“You do underestimate me, it seems. I will make you regret it. Whether dead or alive, you will regret your decision.”

“As you will regret yours? Don’t worry, I’m past regret and the like. Now come and take what you wanted. That is what you were here for in the first place, and not to talk with me,” the mage hums.

For the first time, Oikawa feels like he has reverted. For the first time, his victim hadn’t been asleep. For the first time, he has been figured out from the start. For the first time, he has been invited instead of being the one to invite. And for the first time, when he wakes up in the morning on the rough and cold ground, body covered in dirt and dust, the other party is breathing faintly next to him.

The dark mage calling himself Kuroo during the night they spent together - he survived and Oikawa doesn’t plan on breaking their promise.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hooray this made no sense but hey whatever. the vampire merchant mentioned is suga, nightly bffs oisuga hell yeah. also regarding incubi, they supposedly reap human's life energy by sleeping with them at night OR another version is that they give humans ~erotic~ dreams and feed on those. apparently both works for oikawa. oh and oikawa thinks shimizu is a succubus but in fact she is the queen of hell and all demons. he just never asked her, really.
> 
> other than that, there might be some more short stories in this au? i want to? mention more? i hope you liked it!


End file.
